warrobotsfandomcom-20200223-history
Haechi
Introduction The Haechi is a medium robot with 3 medium hardpoints. Abilities The Dash ability gives it the capability of a quick burst of movement in any given direction. It shares this ability with the other two Korean robots, and the Strider. The Haechi can store two Dash charges, and shares the same cooldown time (12 seconds) with the Strider. This robot also has a built-in energy shield like the Carnage and Fujin, allowing it to block all non-energy weapons. Strategy The Haechi is tied with the Bulgasari, in terms of firepower, with 3 medium hardpoints. The combination of its abilities and impressive firepower, makes this robot a total powerhouse. It can excel at multiple different play-styles, depending on the load-out, including ambush, support, brawling, or beacon capturing. Its one weakness is it vulnerability to energy weapons. So using weapons such as, the Zeus, Dragoon, Trebuchet, and Shocktrain can be an effective counter to the Haechi, especially due to their range. Scourges can work very well due to their ability to stay locked-on to targets, even when robots use the Dash ability. Tarans are also effective, however, it requires you to get within 350 meters of the robot, so caution is advised. Possible Setups These setups are recommended for the Haechi: Note: Each slot type is filled with only one particular weapon. For example, if a robot has 3 light all three of those slots are filled with Pinatas, as mixing weapons of the same slot type is not advisable. Close Range (350m or less) Mid-Range (500-600m) Overview One of the most common and powerful setups is using 3 Orkans, due to the massive amount of burst damage it inflicts, also the Haechi is able to quickly close-in within 300 meters of its targets, and with its built-in energy shield it can block incoming rockets, giving it the durability needed to survive a close-range brawl. Triple Tarans and Scourges are also popular builds, being able to counter other Haechis, along with other robots using energy shields. Ranged builds can include using Shocktrain, Ion, and the aforementioned Scourge, making the Haechi a strong support robot. Base Stats Mark II Update History Paint Jobs Available For Purchase HaechiDragonTail.png|link=http://warrobots.wikia.com/wiki/Paint_Jobs#Dragon_Tail Poll Best setup for the Haechi is? 3x Orkan 3x Taran 3x Scourge 3x Shocktrain Other Trivia *Haechi or Haitai (Korean: 해태) is Korean for a legendary creature that appears in Korean and Chinese myths. *Although it's logical to assume that the Beasts from the East would all be medium robots, Pixonic stated that they are "moving away from such classification". *Released in 3.0.1, all three dash bots were able to be won in the Black Market. *Haechi is one of the 3 robots to have a built-in energy shield, the others being the Carnage, Fujin, and Bulwark. *This robot is dubbed as a "Dash Bot" due to its ability. *This robot is infamous for taking reduced damage from shotguns, and almost no damage from close range missile weapons (Aphid, Vortex, and Thermite).